


The parable of Bruce

by StAnni



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Parable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni
Summary: It was a risky move and he attempted to bring it up with grace.  But he ended up just blurting it out after he handed Selina a glass of wine.“I’m joining Gordon’s task force.”Selina had stared at him for a second too long to be comfortable.





	The parable of Bruce

On their third anniversary of living together he had finally told her about his plans to assist the GCPD.

It was a risky move and he attempted to bring it up with grace. But he ended up just blurting it out after he handed Selina a glass of wine.  
“I’m joining Gordon’s task force.” 

Selina had stared at him for a second too long to be comfortable. 

He realised that he should probably have waited for her to take a sip first, or several sips, or waited until she had polished off an entire bottle.

Then she walked silently to the kitchen counter and emptied her glass of wine in the sink before she slammed it down, shattering it. 

A year ago a stunt like that would have riled Bruce, instantly caused an anger meeting her own to flare up. He had, however, over their three years living together, grown used to Selina’s particular brand of drama.   
So he took it in stride and kept his silent stance, unflinching.

She walked past him, her shoulder shoving his upper arm and slammed the guest bedroom door.  
When they fought she refused to sleep in the same bed as him.

He knocked, an hour later, tired of the tantrum “Selina, open the door.” 

He heard something smash against it – a brush probably, the guest hairdryer perhaps.   
“That better not have been expensive” He pressed, stifling the smile in his voice and, just as he had hoped, she flung the door open, glaring at him with eyes green as snakeskin “You want to fight me out there? You fight me in here! Come on!” She yelled, shoving his shoulder with a punch. 

He took the blows but when she raked at his neck, he winced. “Okay, okay, calm down.” He held his hands up and took a step back, placating her. “I’m sorry. But can we put this fight on hold to tomorrow so that you can come to bed?” 

Failing to see the humour she slammed the door shut with a cry of frustration.

That night he slept on the couch like usually when she refused to come to their bedroom. He didn’t like sleeping on the ridiculously big expanse of mattress without her. When she wasn’t there with him, he didn’t just feel alone, he felt lonely – and she was the only person who could make him feel lonely.

When he went into the guest bedroom, the door standing ajar – it was empty.   
He only realised after he saw the keys on the dining room table that she had left him.

He went into the master bedroom and stared at the empty side of the closet – she took every scrap of her existence with her. She didn’t even leave her smell behind.

He slammed the door off of its hinges in anger.


End file.
